My Himechan
by Poddyful
Summary: [On Hiatus] Kakashi saves a girl from assassination and she wants to pay him back...kakaxOC. MS.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first Naruto fanfic and it's probably going to really crap because I don't watch the series (but I'm a total Kakashi fan Kakashidrool) (actually I sort of do, I started watched three quarters of the way through the series when they were chasing Sasuke and I missed a couple of them even then haha). The most I know about the series are the names and the fact that they're all ninjas. Hope that helps…

Heck I don't even know their personality… I've never even seen Kakashi DO anything before…how wonderful, I just fully expect this fic to be in character for him…

I seriously have no idea where this is going to head but still, I might be able to make something out of it (well, what do you expect…that's my style)…

Disclaimer- Naruto doesn't belong to me…I wish Kakashi does though…gets hit by sharp objects from readers for thinking dirty thoughts…lol

Btw- I modeled Sora after myself :P (as in looks)

And gets hit by more sharp objects from readers Kakashi put down his mask thing while he was eating…just so you know (I mean who can eat through a sheet of fabric? I know I definitely can't…)

Chapter one

Kakashi was reading a yellow book on his bed (well, which book it is I'll leave you to imagine…") when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said.

"Kakashi-sama, your lunch" a girl with shoulder-blade length, dark brown hair opened the door (a/n that sounds so weird). She was carrying a tray with food on it, presumably lunch.

"You don't have to call me Kakashi-sama, Sora-chan" Kakashi said as Sora set the tray down on his bed.

"But you saved my life…"

_**Flashback**_

_Sora crashed onto the ground. The ninja advanced, leering. She blinked back the tears that threatened to slide down her cheeks and stood up, wobbling. She took out a poisoned needle and posed, waiting for him to attack._

_Without warning a shock of pain surged through her body as she clutched her side. Some one had attacked her from behind! She collapsed on the muddy ground. "Please! Someone help me!" she groaned softly. Even if he didn't hear her plea, he answered them. A flash of black, green and silver appeared swiftly in front of her- which happened to be the last thing she saw- as she blacked out completely. _

_**End Flashback**_

Kakashi grinned at the memory. He remembered it as though it was just this morning, in fact.

_**Flashback (Kakashi's version of the event) **_

_He was randomly walking around the forest reading a book _(again, guess which book…the yellow book of course)_ and heard the unmistakable sound of a fight. Before he knew it his feet had carried him to the scene and he watched in the tree. A young girl about one point five five metres lay on the ground which was still muddy from the heavy rain they had from the day before. A black-haired nin was approaching her with a noticeable leer. He watched, amused, as the little brunette took out a thin object-a poisonous needle- and waited for the nin to come closer. Kakashi registered a new nin, who attacked her from behind .He instinctively went to help the girl…_

_**End flashback**_

"…which gives me the right to call you Kakashi-sama…ne?" Sora concluded. Kakashi nodded absently, his mind elsewhere. Then he snapped back into reality and frowned. Sora repressed a snort of laughter.

"No, it doesn't" Kakashi corrected. Sora grinned.

"Well, here's your lunch anyway" Kakashi picked up his chopsticks and started eating, not really caring what it was. For a couple of seconds Sora's eyes were fixed on the food, then when Kakashi's hand paused, her eyes traveled up his face to his eyes. Kakashi was looking at her with an eyebrow raised. Sora gulped and looked down, heat coming to her face.

"What did you have for lunch" Kakashi demanded. He concluded from her guilty expression that 'nothing' was the answer. He frowned.

"Come here" he growled. Sora hesitantly shuffled over. Kakashi held the rest of the lunch up to her and glared at her. She shook her head and backed away.

"Do you really want me to use the Doton Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu on you?" he asked, his voice dangerously low (lower than it is whoo!). Sora shook her head and approached the bed again. Kakashi force-fed her until she shook her head desperately. He smirked and held the spoon in mid air. Sora shook her head again.

"Kakashi-sama" she whined after she finished chewing. Kakashi grinned.

"Oh yeah…and Naruto-sama told me to tell you to meet him over there…at about fifteen minutes from now" Sora said, pointing somewhere out the window.

"…hai"

Sora found herself staring at Kakashi as always. _Kuso…what is happening to me…grrr_

Kakashi finished off the remains of the lunch and said

"I'm going to take a shower; can you get a towel for me?"

"Hai" Sora answered, running off to get the towel.

_**Flashback**_

_She opened her eyes drearily and found herself staring at white. She sensed a movement to her right and she turned her head. A guy with silver hair and a mask on was smiling gently at her. _

"_So, you're awake" the man said. Sora remembered the nins who attacked her and she bolted up, making herself cringe and hiss with pain. _

"_Are…are you the…person…who save…d…me…?" Sora managed to stutter. Her pain faded as Kakashi nodded._

"_What can I do to repay you…do you live by yourself?" Sora asked. Kakashi frowned and nodded again._

_Sora clasped her hand together only to emit another gasp of pain. She gave a watery smile to Kakashi and said_

"_Perfect! I'll become your house keeper!" Kakashi blinked. They spent hours talking in the hospital, then Kakashi went home with the words _

"_Remember to come and pick me up!" stuck in his head._

_**End flashback **_

"Kakashi-sama! Your towel!" came Sora's voice. She passed him the towel from the door crack and left Kakashi to wash up.


	2. Chapter 2

Lol thanks for the reviews!

(And I just realised that the astrixes don't show up on Naruto isn't mine...other wise WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE DOING A **FANFIC**!

Maybe I should've joined this one on to the first chapter? I'm getting more and more out of track with this damn story…help…I mean, I've got the end (Whoa! First time! Yeah!) But I can't end It NOW…

Chapter two:

Kakashi stood in the shower just letting water run down his well muscled body (a/n Omg+drool+…+swoon+). His mind was, again, wondering.

_**Flash back**_

"_Who are you?" Kakashi said. The old man chuckled. _

"_Don't worry child, I'm just an old and weary traveler, who can tell fortunes…" the old man ginned, showing a mouth full of missing teeth. The few that he had were jagged, yellow and crooked. Kakashi was on his guard. _

"_Do you want me to tell you your fortune? I can tell it just by looking at you…" wheezed the old man. Kakashi just glared at him mistrustfully. _

"_I see a great flash of white…oh yes…and blood…and then white. I see a leaf covered in blood…and a grave stone…" he whispered, starting to walk towards the village. Kakashi watched until he was out of sight. If he caused any trouble in the village, then he'll deal with him later. _

_**End flashback**_

Kakashi turned the water off and reached out to grab the towel- only to find that it's disappeared. A quick glance around the bathroom told him where it was. Soaking on the bathroom floor. He groaned inwardly.

"Sora!" he said, raising his voice slightly. He heard her foot steps racing into the room.

"Hai!" her voice floated in.

"Can you go and get me another towel?" he asked. He heard her footsteps disappear.

He sighed. The 'plan' he had formed with his trusty group, team 7, might make her lose a bit of her trust in him. Then and again, maybe not…

Her footsteps appeared again. A fluffy towel appeared at the door crack. He took it and wrapped it around his waist.

Then he realised that in his unthinking mode he recently acquired, he forgot to bring his clothes into the bathroom to change into. He decided not to call on Sora anymore and get it himself.

He stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted by a squeal. Uncomfortable silence followed. Sora's gaze dropped on to the floor.

It nearly snapped back up again when she felt a hand turning her around by the shoulders, but she somehow managed to make it stay down. She stayed in that position until she heard:

"You can turn around now" she turned around slowly, feeling as thought she hadn't tried turning around for years. _My joints need oiling… _

She sighed in relief when she saw that he was fully clothed. _That was quick…_ then she thought of something that worried her. That sigh wasn't just of relief, she knew it. But what was it?

_Disappointment! _She burned.

Kakashi had just witnessed all the expressions that showed up clearly on her face and had read it correctly. He rolled his eyes and smiled. Putting a hand on her head, he pushed her out gently.

The two saw Naruto sleeping under a tree. Sora ran over, and was stopped with an attack.

"Go ka kyuu no jutsu!"

Sora instinctively jumped onto the nearest branch and flipped behind her attacker.

A ball of Chakra gathered in her hand and she slammed the offending person onto the ground. All of that happened in a tenth of a second. (A/n I'm not sure if the jutsu Sasuke used was right, I saw it of a page of a Japanese version of the manga. I hope I read it right. I'm not sure where the spaces are supposed to go)

Sasuke got of the ground, eyes slightly wider. He coughed up a bit of blood. Kakashi was looking indifferent. Naruto and Sakura (who just came out of the bushes-hiding) were staring wide eyed at the brunette.

Sora stared at her hands, then ran over to Sasuke.

" Uchiha-kun, daijoubu desuka?" she asked worriedly. Sasuke shrugged off her hand and nodded. Sora turned to face Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sama! Ano…"

She was cut off by an apple that Kakashi had stuck in her mouth. It had by coincidence fell into his hand when Sasuke fell on the ground (making the ground…tree vibrate). Her teeth sank in and she found that she couldn't get it out unless she used her hands.

As soon as she thought of her hands a sharp stinging from them came to mind and she cried out as loud as she could (despite the apple). She mechanically placed one hand on top of the other, and when she removed it, was completely healed.

She took out the apple and waited for Kakashi to speak.

That's all for this time, please review if you thought it was good (you can review if you thought it was crap too)…

Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi was silent for a moment. Sora found it mortifying that everyone was staring at her. She blushed heavily and looked at her foot. A finger gently lifted her head up and she found herself looking into the eye of Kakashi. She felt like yelping and jumping backwards, but she held it in. Kakashi spoke quietly.

"I have a reason to believe that you are not from Konoha or possibly, not even from this time. Your chakra pattern is strange and you have a different accent to anything I have ever heard before. Do you have any memories of any time before the day you were attacked?"

Sora shook her violently. Tears sprung to her eyes. She was frustrated- she couldn't remember anything from before that day! It was like her memories were erased from that day back or something. The other three watched silently. Kakashi frowned.

"You three, practice your chakra control over at the hot springs. Use the one to the right of that toad shaped bush, next to the girl's onsen…don't give me that look. Try and walk on top of the water for about five minutes. If you try and cheat you will only be cheating yourselves. We'll meet you there in a short while" Kakashi told his team. They silently left. Kakashi gently wiped away Sora's tears.

"Sora-chan, daijoubu, I'm sure that your memory will come back to you soon!" he told her cheerfully. If someone had been carefully examining his tone, they would have noticed something more than cheerfulness. She nodded, then, without looking at Kakashi, turned and followed team seven.

Kakashi looked after her with an unreadable look, before taking off after them as well.

Blink. Blink, blink.

"HUH!" Naruto jerked up. Brown eyes met blue. Sora smiled.

"You um…kinda drowned" she informed him. Naruto heard a familiar snicker behind him.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" he snarled, before coughing up some water. Sakura sighed and Sasuke's smirk widened. Sora gathered up a bit of chakra and tapped Naruto lightly on his back, where his stomach would be on the other side. Naruto started up coughing up even more water.

"You're really lucky that Sora-chan saved you" Sakura told him a bit reluctantly. Sasuke's smirk faded and he looked over at Sakura with a slight glare. Sakura didn't notice. She was drying out her hair from the reflection supplied by the water. The pink haired kunoichi frowned. If it hadn't been for Naruto (the idiot), she wouldn't have lost her concentration and fallen into the water.

"Where's Kakashi sensei, anyway?" Naruto spluttered. Everyone looked around. Sora glanced to her left and…

"Ano…Ka…Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?"

Everyone looked around. Kakashi disappeared and, with an amazing amount of speed, appeared again behind them.

"Yo"

Things weren't exactly good for Kakashi after that (it wouldn't be good for any adult when caught doing those types of things by kids, because they just don't understand…_sigh_…).

Genma noted that some loud yelling was coming from the other side of the girls hot springs ("Ow! Wait, you guys are mistaken! I wasn't- oof!" "You perverted sensei!" "You've spent way too much time with Ero-sennin!" "Urgh…" "A…ano…") . He tried to ignore it and looked back into his peep hole. The hot ladies were in a state of flurry at hearing voices and have pretty much all left.

"Damn"

Damn was exactly the right word. He was going to the other side of the building to pummel whoever had scared them off. He stood up and strode confidently past the corner…and promptly tripped over.

"Hatake!" Genma growled. The jounin sensei turned to identify the speaker. What Genma saw nearly made him laugh his ass off. Kakashi Hatake, the Copy ninja, the ninja who was made jounin at a young age, the son of the White Fang, was getting beaten up by his team of genins. If only there was a nice comfy sofa and a video camera…

"Ow! Ah…Genma…" Kakashi acknowledged. Team work was in fact deadly, and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke have a lot of it when they aren't fighting among themselves.

Genma flipped himself off the ground and walked over to the kids, putting a hand on the young Uchiha's head and tripping the Kyuubi host so he was practically eating sand. Sakura stopped charging at her jounin-sensei when she recognized the judge from the final stage of the chuunin exam. Sasuke ground his teeth but stopped struggling. Naruto jumped back up to his feet.

"You lookin' for a fight!" he yelled at the jounin. Genma deliberately look down the length of his nose at the short blond.

"Uh…no, not particularly" he said. Kakashi sat up, rubbing his now-colourful face.

"Well, you're getting one!" Naruto shouted. He charged at the jounin while gathering up a hand full of chakra. The senbon suddenly found its way out of Genma's mouth, and pinned Naruto to a tree with the aid of another one, which had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

"Argh! Damnit! Get me off!" Naruto whined as he struggled to take the needles off. Sora glanced nervously around at Genma and Naruto like she was watching a ping pong game.

Biting her lower lip, she finally decided that she should help Naruto get off the tree. She ran over to Naruto and started to pull the senbons out. Then she realised that for some odd reason they reacted with her hands; chakra sparks appeared and hissed threatningly at her. She drew her hands back and put her right hand in her left as though she had just been burnt. A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up to find Kakashi's face mere inches from her own. _Deja vu…_

"Daijoubu desuka?" he asked. He directed a steady glare towards Genma, who raised his hands up in a defensive position.

"Hey, don't blame me, I didn't spike the senbons with anything…who is she anyway?"

Sora's mind veered back to before they were interrupted. _Who am I…_

Sensing her discomfort, Kakashi went to Naruto, pulled the senbons out ("Ow! Kakashi sensei!), and chucked them back at Genma.

"Go" he ordered coldly.

"Uh, ok, sure, see ya, everyone" Genma said, taking in the protective way Kakashi's hand were on the girl's shoulder, the girl's upset face, and the sudden drop of temperature in the atmosphere around them from the former Anbu captain's cold words.

"Right…now, back onto what we were saying before…"

Sorry for that abominably long period of not updating! **_(ducks randomly flying objects)_**. Well, anyways, so here you are…a rather pointless chapter…but hey…:)


End file.
